A Dwarf Wedding
by Gitbitwu
Summary: This is the filled-in story in the second book where it mentions about Tawaret  the Hippo Godess  saving Bes  the Dwarf God from a celebration.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is when Bes was captured in Russia and was humiliated in a wedding in the second book

_**Menshikov**_

_(Sometime in the 1700's)_

"My lord, it is your birthday soon, what did you want?"

"Oh Menshikov, from you, there is no need. You being here is all that I need." Peter the Great or the tsar says.

Peter was sitting in his high chair that had a wonderful view out to his little world.

"Are you sure? I can guarantee anything of your desires and wishes will be fulfilled within minutes of your command."

Menshikov put one hand behind his back and bowed to Peter.

Peter gets out of his chair and walks over to the edge of the balcony, gesturing for Menshikov to stand.

"Come, I have to show you something." Peter gestures for Menshikov to rise from his bowing and brings him over.

"Yes? Is there something you want me to fetch for you?" Menshikov says as he goes to stand next to Peter.

Peter puts one of his hands around Menshikov's shoulders and points towards the city.

"I only want what my people want; if they desire gold, give them gold. If they desire jewels, give them jewels. If they desire true love, give them true love. I will only be happy when my people is happy, do you understand?" Peter lets go of his hand around Menshikov and went back down to sitting in his chair.

"Yes, I understand. Do you want me to send out men to all the homes?"

"Not yet Menshikov, not yet. But for now, I must have a 'nap'. " Peter then walks over to his door with his arms around a girl each; he then opens the door, walks in, and closes it behind him.

"Ok" Menshikov says this has he walks out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bradley**_

"Bradley, I need you to collect the Seven Sorcerers. You know where they are, don't you?" Menshikov says this as he walks side by side with Bradley down a staircase to the main floor.

Bradley is a tall man that has dark hair and a goatee. His sunglasses hide his eyes to the world as he lost them in a battle with the god, Sekhmet. His arms and hands were cursed from his wand when he tried to cast the 'Spell of Balance' to control the lion goddess. The spell was too powerful to keep contained over Sekhmet and both the spell and Sekhmet went crazy. He is now forever blind and has ugly scars on his hands.

Bradley stops at the bottom of the staircase and looks back at Menshikov. "You mean, _the _Seven Sorcerers? As in: the exact seven that capture creatures beyond this world? Those seven?" Menshikov takes his last step to the ground and keeps walking until he passes Bradley, gesturing for him to follow.

"Them exactly. We are going to collect some dwarves and also Bes and then we shall have a celebration. Of course, with their help involved. We shall hold this celebration in honour of the Tsar, Peter the Great!" Menshikov throws his hands in the air with his gesturing, as he leads Bradley through doors and into a meeting room.

Inside the room were waiting three other magicians, one lady and two men. "Bradley, this is the team of which you'll be working with on your journey to the Seven Sorcerers. On your left you have Dean, Samuel and Gwen. Please try to not to kill each other along the way, this is important business. Gather round, this is the Wedding Plan!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Gwen and Dean, you guys come go round the back entrance, whilst Samuel and I will go through here." Bradley said as he was pointing towards where he wanted the groups to go to.

"If we all follow the plan correctly, and help each other out as much as we can, we should be able to get the Sorcerers to an understanding with us. Understood?" Bradley looked at all of them to make sure they had no questions, and then proceeded to the temple.

"Hold it there!" A voice boomed from inside the building, which seemed to have be in harmony, as if more than one voice spoke. Unlike Bradley, the rest of the magicians got all worked up. "No one has ever dared to cross paths with the Seven Sorcerers

"What and who importantly was that?" Gwen had asked. She didn't even realise that her hand was already on here staff, ready to burn anyone that came near her.

"Gwen," Bradley whispered with his hands out-spread. "Put that staff away, we are not here to fight them, we came here to talk."

"Bradley, they are the Seven Sorcerers for gods-sake! Shouldn't we at least have some form of protection just in case the worse happens?" Dean snapped at Bradley, but before Bradley could respond, Samuel added his part into the conversation.

'We have no chance against them with or without our staffs and wands. Like you said Dean, it is the Seven Sorcerers." Dean shot Samuel a look that said he wanted to kill Samuel for making that comment, but Samuel just ignored it.

"Wait! Why are they sounding so bad all of a sudden?" Gwen said whilst looking confused.

"Gwen, each of the Sorcerers are of one particular field of study in magic. One is a Diviner, another being an Elementalist and so forth. There are seven paths, making each Sorcerer have different weaknesses. They each have mastered their specific skills so much, there is nothing more they can learn. After that, you have the: Animal Charmer, Necromancer, Healer, Charm-Maker and Combat Magician. When all of them are together, they are practically undefeatable and if you guys are so scared, make protection circles around you." Bradley said to try and calm down the mood in the air but he spoke a little to soon about protection.

"NO!" The voices projected again. "No foregin magic shall be used on our grounds." And with this, Seven floating figures came flying out of the building, straight towards the group.

"Errr, is this when I can start panicking!" Gwen stared at Bradley, waiting for him to say an order for them.

"No, we stand our ground." Bradley looked at the rest of the group and then gave the Seven Sorcerers a deadly look.

"Oh god, I would rather verse Sekhmet than these guys, these guys don't even have a weak spot." Dean said, as he was looking around in fear.

"Sekhmet? You sure Dean? She can get persistent when she wants to be." Bradley said with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up, just because you have had a fight with her before, I mean, look how you turned out." Dean was getting frustrated about this situation, so he just gave up on talking and waited for the Sorcerers to arrive.

"Well, I would actually like to be in Bradley's position right now, because the Sorcerers look even scarier the more closer they are." Samuel said, as he realised how much effect the Sorcerers really had on people, even from a distance.

"Enough with your small talk! What is the reason of you being here?" The leader of the Seven said. When she had said this, they all stopped floating and having the glow in their eyes, less god-like now.

"I am Bradley, these are my companions, Dean, Gwen and Samuel. We are here to-"

"We know of the reasons why you are here, but the question is, will we comply to your bidding and the plans from your master, Menshikov." The leader had this aura of power, that was felt from miles away.

"So...You know of him then? And why we are here? What is it that you want that could allow you to help us?" Bradley needed to sound confident, he didn't want to have a battle with any of the Sorcerers.

"A duel." The leader came straight out with it, she must have been prepared for this conclusion for a while.

"Your strongest member, gets to choose which one of us to fight. If you win, we shall gladly company you to the dwarfs, if not, we will order you to leave and to never bother us again. How does that sound?" The leader asked with a smirk on her face.


End file.
